


The World Keeps Coming Back

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [50]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Hangover, Hungover McCoy, M/M, Protective Spock, The Random Blurt Out And Its Consequences, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 2 of 4 of "The Random Blurt Out And Its Consequences"McCoy is waking up from another drinking bout to find that Life will not leave him alone.





	The World Keeps Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> "Last Call" started life as a one hundred word drabble. But as with other drabbles before it, it turned into the first part of a four part series of drabbles. The comments on "Last Call" got me to thinking, and a series called "The Random Blurt Out And Its Consequences" is the result. Esperata, you will readily see your words and your influence in the rest of this series, and I thank you once again for the plot bunnies.

McCoy opened his eyes and winced. His eyelids slid down of their own volition. There, that was better. Keep the world outside away, because it was clearly hostile.

He didn’t mean to, but he moaned. Or sighed. Or whimpered. He didn’t know which. But it meant that he was still alive and capable of feeling. At this point, though, that might not necessarily be good news.

Just let him lie here forever and let the universe wash around him. As long as the universe wasn’t too noisy about it.

Nonetheless, he became aware of other life near him. 

Something Vulcan.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
